Aminobenzophenones are known from the scientific as well as the patent literature. For example, WO 98/32730, WO 01/05746, WO 01/05749, WO 01/05751, WO 01/05744 and WO 01/05745 all disclose compounds with the common core structure
wherein the phenyl ring C is substituted by amine derivatives. Moreover, WO 01/42189 and WO 02/076447 disclose compounds with a similar structure, but with no nitrogen substituent in phenyl ring C. Finally, WO 01/90074 and WO 02/083622 disclose compounds where the phenyl rings A and C respectively are replaced by heterocycles. The compounds disclosed in these patent application are indicated to be inhibitors of interleukin 1β (IL-1β) and tumour necrosis factor α (TNF-α) secretion in vitro, which makes the compounds potentially useful in the treatment of inflammatory diseases where the production of cytokines is involved in the pathogenesis. Allegedly, aminobenzophenones exert their effect by inhibiting the p38 MAP kinase, which in turn inhibits the production of IL-1β and TNF-α.
The preparation of structurally related aminobenzophenones useful as dyes for textiles is disclosed in Man-Made Text. India (1987), 30(6), 275-6, Man-Made Text. India (1986), 29(5), 224-30, and Man-Made Text. India (1985), 28(11), 425, 427-9, 431.